1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reproducing apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, when the enlargement and the reduction of a time axis are simply performed in order to change a speech speed by related art, the related art has a problem of the occurrence of changes of the pitch of the sound (the height of the voice) to make the sound hard to listen to and the like.
A speech speed converting technique of correcting the speech speed to be easy for a user to listen to by changing the speech speed without changing the pitch of the speech was proposed accordingly.
To put it concretely, for example, the reproducing apparatus was proposed that checks whether the waveform style of sound data is diagonally right up or diagonally right down and the like, and that unites the sound data having the same waveform style mutually to perform the processing of changing the speech speed without changing the pitch of the sound data (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 06-259093).
Moreover, the reproducing apparatus was proposed that divides sound data into a first half block and a second half block to perform the attenuation processing of the sound data in the first half block so that the attenuation rate thereof may gradually become larger, and to perform the attenuation processing of the sound data in the second half block so that the attenuation rate thereof may gradually become smaller. The apparatus further makes the first half block and the second half block, both subjected to the attenuation processing, overlap with each other to perform the processing of changing the speech speed without changing the pitch of the speech (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-127647).
Moreover, the reproducing apparatus was proposed that makes the part of sound data multiplied by a window function changing diagonally right up and the part of the sound data multiplied by a window function changing diagonally right down overlap with each other to perform the processing of changing the speech speed of the sound data without changing the pitch thereof (see, for example, Japanese Patent No. 2955247B and ICASSP-93, Vol. 2, pp. 554-557, 1993).
However, the inventions disclosed in the Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publications, the Japanese Patent, and the ICASSP execute the processing of changing the speech speed without changing the pitch of the speech at the time of the reproduction of sound data, and consequently have a problem of increasing the calculation load of the reproducing apparatus at the time of the reproduction. Moreover, because the inventions do not perform the union or the overlap of the parts of sound data selected under close examination, the inventions also have the problem in which the reproduced sound is not always easy for a user to listen to.